


About the absence of rings

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “Everyone in the kingdom is talking about how Prince Phillip finally took courage and asked for your hand in marriage"





	About the absence of rings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sobre a ausência de anéis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036021) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The young queen was waiting for her beside the roses in the palace garden. With her smile that could be seen even from the sky before Maleficent landed, however her hands only could be seen as she got closer, and the tightening in her heart that Maleficent had been feeling for the past few hours eased a little when she saw that there was no ring in her hand. Maleficent soon told herself that this was a silly reaction, there might not be a ring now there but surely there would be one in the near future.

“Your aunts informed me that my queen wanted to see me”

“They informed you correctly”

“I suppose you want my advice”

"Advice ?"

“Everyone in the kingdom is talking about how Prince Phillip finally took courage and asked for your hand in marriage. I assumed you called me here to inform me of the engagement, but since I don't see any rings in your hand I imagined you called me here to ask for advice. ”

“You assumed wrong. I already gave Philip my answer. It was a no ”

"Oh"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes, may I know your reason for saying no?"

“Philip is sweet, and he would probably serve well in the role of consort for the kingdom, but I don't think it would be fair to deny him the chance for true love by binding him to me. Especially when I've been lucky enough to find mine ”

Maleficent took a deep breath. She waited for what she meant next to occur to her but nothing came, so Aurora continued:

“It was a little embarrassing, but it made me think about what I want when it comes to marriage and for that I am grateful to him. So I called you here to officially ask you to marry me. ”

“There are so many kinds of love Beastie, and I don't think you have enough experience to know if what you feel for me is the kind that makes two people want to get married.”

“I know I'm young, but I know my heart and I know love. And just being awake here is proof that you love me too. ”

“I'm not sur-”

"Answer me this, would you have been happy if I had said I intended to marry Phillip?"

"No"

“And I know that if I heard that you agreed to marry anyone else I would be devastated. There are many kinds of love and this is the kind I feel for you, I want to kiss your lips and your wings, I want to wake up by your side every morning. I want to make you my queen. I want you to say yes ”

Maleficent again felt all the words and rationalizations of why this was a bad idea slipping from her mind. Until only one word remained, and that word was what she said next.

"Yes"

Aurora put all her composure aside and threw herself at her with her hands going behind the fairy's neck and bringing her lips to her lips.

"So where is my ring?" Maleficent asked after the kiss ended, with Aurora still in her arms.

"What ?"

“Usually a ring is in the mix when you ask someone to marry you”

“I forgot that part”

“This shows a lot of failure when planning your proposal Beastie”

“Just kiss me again, the rings we can find later”


End file.
